The Music Box
by J.Chang48
Summary: what happens when Elsa falls for, not only a childhood friend, but the one who cursed her with these powers
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Frozen just the story.

Chapter 1

Ever since I was little I loved winter. Anna and I would always build snowmen and have snowball fights and when we'd come in Mama would make us hot chocolate while Papa read us stories of Santa Claus or Jack Frost.

I remember always wishing it could just be winter all the time. One Christmas Eve i sent Santa a letter telling him to give me ice powers. That night i woke up to a roar of the wind and the sound of someone chuckling. When i sat up i saw a boy with white hair standing at the end of my bed.

"Who are you?"

"Im Jack Frost, im here to help you with your wish." He said as he formed a snowflake in his hand. "But you have to promise to only use this for good, promise?"

I was trying to figure out what he was talking about when I remembered my wish. "YES! YES I PROMISE!" He smiled for a second then blew the snowflake towards me as if he was blowing a kiss. The snowflake landed on my forehead and he disappeared.

I suddenly grew sleepy and the next thing i knew Anna was yelling at me to come see what Santa brought us. We ran down the stairs as fast as we could and started ripping open the wrapping paper. Toys were everywhere. Barbies, easy bake ovens, tea sets, and even a doll house with two dolls that were special made to look like Anna and I.

Then i started opening my last present, a small one with blue wrapping paper. Inside was a gold music box with blue snowflakes painted on it. When i opened the box it played a sweet little melody and it had a folded up note inside. I was only five so I couldn't read at the time but Mama read it to me.

The note said: Dear Princess Elsa, Merry Christmas, your wish has been granted. Go try it out and have fun, but remember to keep your promise. Only use the magic for good and always be careful. -Jack F.

Every night Anna and I would go into the thrown room and play in the snow I made with my new powers. Until one night I slipped and struck her in the head with my ice. Even though she was alright the next day i still sometimes have nightmares about it. I never want to hurt her like that again. I do think my parents went overboard on the whole isolating me from the rest of the world thing though. I didnt even get to grow up with my sister. I'd always cry when I had to reject her requests to play, but i had to follow my parents orders. They were only trying to protect us and now that they have died i feel i owe it to them to keep my promises to them. I will try to keep my distance from Anna.

But I wasn't completely alone. I had one friend, Jack. He was always there to comfort me when i was sad, he always played with me when i felt lonely and He even tried to teach me to control my powers, but didn't even know how to himself. He never had to control his powers because i was the only one who saw him.

I was ten when it finally occurred to me that he wasn't just an imaginary friend like mama told me he was. "

Why can't anybody else see you?"

"Because only those who believe in me can see me." He said with a warm smile.

But i was sixteen when i realized i liked him more than a friend. I convinced myself it was just a petty, hormonal, teenage, crush. Which worked for awhile...until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The coronation yesterday turned out to be a complete disaster. I knew Anna was lonely but i didn't think she'd really want to marry some one she just met and now she's probably mad at me like the rest of my kingdom. My secrets out now, which is a huge relief. But i just wish they had found out in a different way, i even prepared a little speech for when i decided to come out with it. But its too late for any of that now.

Now I'm in my new ice castle all alone. I must say though, i did a pretty amazing job making it. I wish Jack could see it but he disappeared yesterday morning.

I spent the day building ice furniture for the palace. It was even more beautiful then anything I'd seen back at home. And when the sun set in the evening the ice reflected the sky, so each room sparkled in blue, orange, pink, or gold.

When i decided to take a break a pound on the door broke the silence. It was jack. When i saw the sled full of food, my stomach started growling and when i looked up at his face my heart stopped. His platinum hair blowing in the harsh wind and those eyes. I had always loved those eyes, piercingly blue with specks of white. Once I realized she'd been staring she quickly looked away and greeted him.

"So you bought dinner did you? How'd you do that when you're invisible?"

"Well lets just say they got a little spooked when money appeared on the counter and food started floating away!" He laughed almost hysterically. It seemed everything had changed but his sence of humor.

A few weeks went by and i finally felt ready to tell him how i felt. One night when we were eating i let the secret out. "So i have to tell you something before it drives me completely crazy "

"Okay?"

"When i was a teenager i started to crush on you a little bit. But you'd think after five years a little crush would go away right?" He stared at me blankly. "What im saying is that i think i have feelings for you. Strong feelings. Ive never felt love for someone before but im pretty sure its close to this. You dont have to return these feelings i just thought you should know."

He looked deep in thought for a few minutes. He smiled as he went to say something but before he could. There was a knock. The front door creeked open and...

"Elsa?" It was anna. Oh no, she cant stay here its not safe. I'll have to get her to leave and fast. why does she always come at the worst times?

_Authors note: Thank you to the few people who reviewed the first chapter. This is my first time writing fanfic so if you'd be nice and tolerant to my mistakes I'd greatly appreciate it._


End file.
